In The End
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: Not a Song-Fic! Kim is abandoned by many people in her life. She has worked hard and loses it all to one little mistake costing the ultimate price. Based on the song, and inspired by Reggie Dabbs. Rated T for: Character Death, Drugs, and Alcohol. BEWEAR: This is most likely to be OOCness, you were warned. No flames. Slight Kick in it. Only if you look closely in it.


**In The End **

**Inspiration**_: _Reggie Dabbs (you may or may not have heard of him) came to my school. He showed us a small skit/song thing about his best friend that passed away just from ONE Friday night from trying some alcohol and such. They played the song titled "_In The End" _by Linkin Park. I swear, this had changed my life, and I cried during this assembly. So, Reggie sort of helped with the idea of this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters from Kickin' It. It belongs all to Disney, and I guess the idea came from both Linkin Park's song, and helped by a public speaker.

**RATED T FOR DRUGS, ACHOHAL, MINOR SWEARING, AND CHARACTER DEATH! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**READ: **No, this is NOT a song fic, I do not usually do these. But it would help if you DID play the song while reading this I believe, I have it blasting as I am typing this at the moment. To be honest, I cry everytime I hear this song now.

This will have CHARACTER DEATH! And it will contain OOCness, so BEWEAR! This is considered to be 'Fanfiction' meaning it could be any way I want it to. They are around 16 in this, and Jack came back when they were 14.

Slight "Kick" moment will be in this.

Sorry for grammar or anything, I am still a 9th grader and learning!

* * *

_Kim's POv_

I have worked over the last few years. I _had _straight A's, I _was_ the captain of the cheerleading squad, I _had_ the best friends in the world, I _had_ the most caring parents in the world. That was until everything in my life had changed just from one thing.

I walked home from school completely ditching the dojo. It wasn't my home anymore, and to be honest, my own home didn't even feel like it anymore. I continued to walk down the empty streets trying to figure out why no one was around. Everyone would normally be walking around and laughing about who knows what. They all had someone to lean on. I lost everyone.

_Jack. _When he first came to the dojo, he was cool. But then I fell for him- the biggest mistake of my entire life. It was a year after he came, we both were fifteen. We started to get even more competitive than usual. One day, I beat him and he got mad for some reason. I called him a big baby and he got angry at me. He shouted that a girl, Kayla, was right about me. That I was out to get him, and would try to be cruel towards him. I didn't know me winning and calling him a baby for pouting was wrong. I did make a mistake, but a bigger one was learning that Kayla started rumors about me. Then of course, Jack started to date her. And he left me as well as the rest of the warriors.

_Milton. _He was a big part of helping me with my grades. I think I owed him so much because I wouldn't have been getting an A+ in my Global Studies (To those who do not know, that is like a social studies class). Every day after some training or a big competition, Milton would come over to my place and help me. Or we would go over to Phil's and tried working on stuff. For some odd reason, he stopped hanging out with me. Even his girlfriend, Julie, gave me the cold shoulder. I wondered what I did. They claimed that I called them nerds and that I was using them only for my grades.

_Jerry. Eddie. _To be honest, he and Eddie just stopped talking to me. I believed that they were just trying to avoid me because of what Jack, Kayla, Milton, or Julie told them. I have tried to say hello to them in the hallways but they just pretended like I wasn't even there. Or when they were with the others they would just glare at me, throw something at me, call me names, or just bully me in some sort of way.

_Grace. _I thought she was my best friend? How could she do something like this to me? She for one kicked me off of the team multiple times but also abandoned me. She called me cruel and unrepeatable names. You know how people say, "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me?" when they are being bullied? They should add in something about a person throwing a dictionary at you. Because it did hurt after they laughed when I forgot how to spell something.

_Kayla. _I believed that I had once mentioned that I have a sister. Well, my old friends never knew that Kayla is my own sister that hurt me even more than my parents. I still couldn't believe that was my own older sister sometimes. I guess you might say that it would be more of 'sisterly love' but it was more like H-E-L-L.

_Mom and Dad. _They were proud of my grades, but for some strange reason, they loved Kayla more than me. I thought it was just a joke at first when they downgraded my allowance and gave more and more money to Kayla. But then they took things to a higher level of being cruel. After a few weeks of me studying for a huge test, I failed it because my angel like sister happened to sabotage everything. A few months later, I learned that they have developed more of an alcohol problem. My parents sometimes came home drunk when Kayla wasn't around. I was abused.

Everything can change in a matter of seconds. I guess life can take unexpected turns, and you don't always want it to happen like that. But you can't do anything about it. You just have to keep trying to live life although it can be so horrible.

I opened the door to my house and there was no sound at all. They weren't home. Not even Kayla, but I think she has a date with Jack or something like that. I climbed the stairs to my room and slammed the door. I grabbed my notebook out to start on my homework. Or at least try to do some math problems.

I decided to go back in my notes to help me try and figure out what to do next in the equation. I made the mistake of doing this. My old friends thought it would be funny to take my notebook and write stuff down in it. They had written a long and 'funny' (to them at least) comment and signed their names at the bottom.

_Hey Loser! _

_So, still trying to figure out where you fit in? Well, maybe you can try to die or something, because well, you are worthless. I don't know why any of the wasabi warriors/us even was your friends! And Rudy must be confused or something because he still thinks you cool. Or at least that is what you think Kimmy. Rudy replaced you, haven't you realized it? To be honest, he hasn't realized it. You are not meant to be even a part of the dojo. So go to hell or something, because we can't think of ONE person who gives one shit about you. _

_Hate you! _

_Kayla, Jack, Milton, Julie, Grace, Eddie, and Jerry. _

I was at loss for words. Did Rudy really replace me? He actually had tried to help me through this for the first few months. I shared a few secrets with him, but did he betray me? Did he go off and tell anyone? I have been really wondering what has happened to the wasabi code.

Maybe this was some sort of sign. I threw my notebook across the room and grabbed my I pod and earphones. I went towards the park just a few blocks from my house.

But that was a bad idea that was where _the tree _was. Jack and I have a place we would meet after practice or school sometimes. We had many good memories here.

_Flashback _

_"Jack! Come on, this is unfair! Where are you taking me?" I asked with a blindfold over my eyes. I haven't exactly done the trust test for Jack yet. What if he was a Black Dragon in disguise or something like that? _

_"This is fair! And just a few more steps!" Jack laughed as I nearly tripped. Although that did happen, I somehow trusted him completely. But this still wasn't that fair that I didn't know where he was taking me. _

_I heard him say ta-da, and he ripped the blindfold off of my face. We were by the park near my house. We were standing in front of my favorite tree for some odd reason. _

_"A tree?" I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled a bit. _

_"No a bush." Jack rolled his eyes a bit. He crossed his arms and looked at it for a second. He then took a seat under it and stared at me as if I were a lunatic. Did he want me to come and sit next to him? Sure, I did like him a bit, but I knew that he didn't like me that way at all. He would never try to pull a move like this, would he? He patted the spot next to him and I took it. _

_"So, Jack..." I trailed off._

_"So, Kimmy..." He mimicked and rolled his eyes at me. I stuck my tongue at him as if I were a child. Well I still am considered a kid but I am more mature than him at times. _

_"How did you find this place?" _

_"Well, I was walking home the other day. I became lost and came to this tree and then regain my senses. It made me feel better and it was so peaceful. It reminded me of how you can be peaceful- when you aren't screaming over Ricky Weaver." I glared at him for mentioning my crush on Ricky. _

_"Shut up." I growled and looked at the ground. _

_"It is just... I can't think of anything to say about it." Jack looked around and I agreed with him. I mean it was a beautiful sight (I mean the tree, NOT Jack) but I couldn't pick out the correct terms for it. _

_"Hey Jack, will you ever betray me?" I changed the subject. _

_"Not in a million years." Jack chuckled and smiled which made my heart melt. I mentally slapped myself and told myself that I am not falling for the new kid. Or was I? _

_"Alright then." I believed that was the last time I ever smiled to anyone. _

_End of Flashback _

I tried to ignore the memory that was trying to interrupt my thoughts. I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes with Linkin Park blasting in my ears.

After the first few lyrics, I believed that I was crying. I stopped the song and got up and started to walk again far away from the tree. All I tried backfired on me. And that tree was a sign of just something.

As I continued down the roads and noticed a few kids from my school laughing and dancing like idiots in a parking lot just outside of another high school. They then noticed me and yelled, "HEY LOOK! IT IS KIM CRAWFORD!"

"Hey Kimmy!" A drunken boy put an arm around me and smiled. I really had no idea how he got over to me so fast, but I have been lacking in the sense of being alert of anything.

"Hi and bye." I removed his arm and tried to continue to walk but he grabbed my arm.

"Come on! Chill out and liven up a little!" He laughed and I backed up a little. I was about to use some karate but realized I would hurt someone who wasn't sure of what was going on. So I just flicked his arm away.

"Yeah! Just stay for one little drink!" At times like this- I wish I had gotten my license. So I could just get into a car nearby and drive myself away.

"No, I really should get going." I started to leave until they started to call me a chicken. I then made a stupid mistake that was probably the worst one of my slowly ending life. I took a can of the beer and glared at them.

"Now this is going to be a party!" A kid shouted that was a grade ahead of me. I slowly lifted the lid and stared at it for a second and slowly brought it up to my mouth.

I took one sip. Then another. Another one after that. I think you get the point. I started to feel.. different. But not in a good way, I hated this feeling but I couldn't fight it. I couldn't control what I was doing- dancing like an idiot to some Ke$ha song that was playing.

It was like I was being taken over. All I could do was watch what was happening. I tried to fight it, but both my mind and heart- or just something was fighting over what I should do.

"Hey, who is going out to the truck to get some more beer?" A senior cried out and no one wanted to leave this party. I was nominated by the same boy that put his arm around me earlier.

I started to walk out of the alley that we moved the party to and back towards the parking lot. I didn't notice that there was traffic, and continued to walk across the street. The last thing I remember hearing and seeing was a loud honking of a random horn and a blinding light.

_All I know__  
__time is a valuable thing__  
__Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings__  
__Watch it count down to the end of the day__  
__The clock ticks life away_

* * *

At the office of Diana Crawford the television in the break room showed the scene of the death. One of Diana's most trusted co-workers yelled to her, "DIANA GET YOU ASS IN HERE!"

Diana then quickly ran in and looked at the television. Diana was fine now, and when she wasn't in her drunken state, she loved Kim. She barely remembers what happens a lot of times, but was trying to spend this weekend to forgive and forget with Kim. She probably was the world's worst mother, but she still was pretty heart broken when she saw what was labeled on the TV.

"Today after school there was a little group of Seaford High students sitting in an alley with achohal. One victim was sent to get the beer and was hit by a car on the way not realizing that she shouldn't be crossing in traffic outside of the crosswalk. The dead body is identified to be Kimberly Crawford, age 16."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there is a little 'ending' to my story. Yes it was sad I guess, and sorry for putting lyrics in AFTER I said that this isn't a song-fic. As typing this, I felt that it was completely necessary to add that in. It just seemed to show something to me.

I know that they were all OOC and that this barely had anyone else in it, but this revolves around Kim. Please NO harsh flames, this was just important for me to put up for some odd reason. It has been in my head ALL day.

Umm... I am sorry if you were offended by any name choices in this, and I may post a sequel of the funeral and everyone else finding out if you guys want me to. So far, this is like a one-shot but less cute and more depressing.

So please review! Click the button, you know you want to!


End file.
